Kelly the Roman Warrior part 2 The plauges of Gaul
by KingAurthr2
Summary: Kells is back but their is a evil palgue in Gaul and is Swaron really ded!
1. Chapter 1 Salandoris arrival

It was 10 year atfer Kelly the roman warrior part 1 and Kells was back in Roman wiht the Ceaser she had recsued him form the Godzilla and drak amy of Sauron. The Ceser had gotten old and so now he hard maked Kells be new ceser of Roman but he was jelping her to run the county and their was aslo Drakucla who hard moved in with them and he was the roman general who ran all of teh armys. Elkus now had gotten huge gohst alteners and he was very strong and Kells also had the balde of Athnena to gif her the powar. One day Kells was siting on the throne of Romean and Drakulca was sitting next to her aswell her farther had gone to a meating for Kelly wile she talked to the poeple ot roman. Kells had takled to a few pesnent about ther farms and other stuff and suddeny in throw the door there came a musteryis figure! it was a old looking man and he was dresed in a old brown clok and a hood and in hiss hands was a wallking stick maked form a piace of old wood. "Welcome" sayed Kells "are you hear to speak to me" "yes I am i have come very far" sayed the man misteriously "ok what do you want" "I come form a far off land hyndred of miles away form this palce my people haf been strickken by a evil sikness it is rampasing throw our land as we canot sop it so I have combe to Roman for the help" "Hmm" sayed Kells "Drakcula wat do you think off this man" and so Draccula look at man "I think we shold help" meintion daruckal "if threr is a bad palgue we dont want this on teh Roman lands if it will kill all the people do we" "no that is ture" relied Kells "ok misteryois man we will help you my farther can take over Roman wile I am gorn what is your name" "My nam is called Salandorus I can leed you to my lands" the old man sayed "ok I will meet you back in few daies I need to get my taem back together" "That is good plan" relied Sanaldorius and so Kelly and Drakcula got up and went to get the rest of team back!


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Firend

Kells went and gotted Elkus out of his stabel and sayed "Hello Elkus we have got a new qjeust there is a evil sickness and we need to ingestigate it!" "As you say my ladye I will come with you on quest" "Thank you Elkus yous will be of great help now come with me we ned to go and look for Tutenskahmun and see if can come with us" and so Kells gotten onto Elkus and rode off to the desret for Tutkenamuns tempel. She stops off at Roman for finding dracukla and he also came to. After a few ours of traveling they had maked it to the dessert temple of Tutenkhamin and his mine aswell were Kelly had kill balrog now it was back working aggain and had alot miners in there and Kells nock on Tutenskahns door but he did not answer "Mauybe he is inside mine" mentin Draicula "yes" agree Kelly and so then did on go inside the mine. Inside was torrches flickering on teh walls and alot of stone walls and inside the stone walls was gold for what Tutenskahmun and his miners had been mining out of stone. In the big kamber in the middel they found tiutenkhamun and Kells went and shoke his hand "hello again Tutenkhanmun how have you been" "Very well thanks you Kelly my mine is making alot of gold how has you and the Caser been" "Good but earliyr a muysterious mane came to Roman he was talking about a drak plague that has infesteced the land will you come and help us" "Of course" rylied Tutenskahmun and Kells nodds "Thank you" "Hmm maybve we need one more to come with us 3 mite not be enouf" sayed Drackula "ok" sayed Kells "We will hold a tounament in Roman and wooever can beat me and Elkus in a fight can join our team" "Good idea" showted Tutnkhanum and so they all heads back to Roman.


	3. Chapter 3 Kells Tournament

Back in Roman Kells went and put out a notice onto the news borwd and it sayed "Special tornament to be hold in the Kollosiuem tomorrow mornding the winner will get 100 roman dollars and aslo get a chance to come on a quest with the Ceaser Kelly!" "That will get many poeple to come" sayed Tuntekshanm "But will any of them have the strongth" mention Dracukla "i hope so" relied Kells and so they waited until tomrow for the tournament. In the morning Kelly and Dracukla and Tutenamun all went to colosium and at the colloisyum was alot of people who had red the notice "ok" showted Kells "All off the compentitors will fihght in the tournament and the winnr will battel against me and my friend Elkus if they wins they will get to join me on an impornat quest" and the crowed cheered at Kelly. "Whoever spill frist blood wins battel" and so the battels began. First up was a battle between a minotawr who had turned good VS a masive barbarian with 2 massive axes in his hands and a thrid even biggar axe on his back. The minotauyr charged at the barbarian and he swung his axe down hard onto the minotaur but he delected it with his horn and then he did a horn slice onto the Babarians bodie but the bararian blocks with axe and uses his 2nd axe to smashe into the minotwar and he had got the first blord so he won. The second battle was Elrond form Lord of the Rings and he was against Spiderman and so Elnord ran at spiderman with his sword and swung the sword at Spider but he fires his web guns and the spuder webs stuck arowned Elronds sword balde and stickied it and so elrond showted in anger and flung his sword onto the grownd and pull out a elve nife form his belt and tries to cut Spidermane and spiderman was dodging the nife and then Spidderman tried to do a kick on Eldrond to trip him up but Elrond he had the speed and he lept out of way and instead spiderman kick onto the edge of the collosium! and so Elrond quikly cut him on the bodie with a nife so some blord spill and he had got the first blood so he won.


	4. Chapter 4 kollosieum kolamity

The three battle was a fight betwen Boudciaa who had come all the way from England for the tournament and she had a spaer and small shield she was going VS a lizardmen who had a big stone club and a bow and arrows maked from bone. The lizardman maked the frist move and he put a arrow onto his bow and aimed onto Boiducia and she showted "Not to fast filthy lizardman" and took her spear and nock the arrow out of air "hisssss" the lizardman spat "Wow shes good" mention Drackula "yes she is maybve she will efen be able to beat Kells" relied Tutenskahum. Then he lizardman tried to use his stone club to smahs Boudica but she block with her shield and thurst her speare at lizardman and he was stabbs and some green lizard blord spill out onto floor and she had won. The last battle of round 1 was a man in a balck cloak and hood and this man was VS Sirious Black form Harry potter and so they both step into the collosium for fighting. Siros black toke out a wand but suddeny the man in black cloak took off his cloake and underneth it was Edawrd Cullen his bodie look half like a ghoast and on his head was a red tatto of an evil eye "HAHAHA" laufed the Cullen loudly "I managed to enter your pathefic tourament Kells and now I will destory it and you!" and out of his cloak he pulls a bomb oh no! "Edward not you again I thowght we kill you in part 1!" showted Drackula angirly "Haha you now nothing" sayed Edaward and then he lit the bomb on fire! Kells tries to pull out sword of Athnena and get the holy golden avnenger wings but it woldnt be fast enouf the bomb was going to esplode! But then quickly Siurous Balck showted "Bombuis defusius" and the fire on bomb wented out and then Kelly got the wings and spoke in the AthenaKells voice "I will kill you this time Ewdard!" but he turns into a half ghost bat and laufed "Haha this is nonly the beginning" and flew away into the skie before Kells cold catch him. "This must be worst than we thought my ladye" mention Elkus "Yes it must" relied Darkula "We must find a new ally in this tournament as quikly as possibel"


	5. Chapter 5 the Road to Gaul

"Ok brave wariors it looks like this is a worser than we thought" sayed Kells and Darkula contunued "Yes it is we halve decided that any off the 4 winers will get 100 roman dollars and can come and join me and Kells and Tutenskahmu on quiest" and the crowd cheered. "I will aid you" sayed bowdica "I will aswell" mention Serious black "me too your going to need all the help you can get" said Elrod and then minotaur yellowed "I will come two" and so Kells lead them all back to Salandaoris. "OK my team is ready for the misson" siad Kells to Salandoris and he whispered mysteriously "OK my friends flollow me and be prepared the roads to my homeland can be very dangerous" "We are very strong we arent sacred" relied Kelly "ok but still be safe" and so they set off. Kells was ride Elkus Boodica had her chairiot cracula turns into a bat and flied next to the team Elrond had his horse tutekhamun flewed on a wirlwind maked of sand Sirios got a wizrad broomsticke and the miniotaur didnt need to ride anything becayse he was very big and his legs was long enouf to keep up. They walked for ours and ours as they travelled Kelly was talk to Sanaldorius "So were is this land we are going to" "It is a fare away land calls Gaul I now a town of strong warrior we will camp at when we arrive and their they can tell you abowt the plague and what we know so far" "ok". As they rided onthrow the lands of Roman and gets closer and colser to Gual the farmlands was starting to get a bit black and brown and some diseese on it oh no the plague is spreading" showted slandorius "faster" and so they all started to charge as quik as possibel to the town in gaul!


	6. Chapter 6 Meating with Chief

After few ours more runing they had maked it to the vilage Sandlaoris had talk abowt it was a big village surroonded by a big fence maked form wood and stics and there was a gate and salandoris went up to the gaet and nock on it "Hello is anyone their" and suddeny the gate swung open and insid there was gawlish warroir standing on a sheeld carryed by two moar galulish warriors "yes I am here welcome back to our vilage Salandornis is this the pepole you haf browght back to kure the bad plauge" "yes it is" "ok" and so the man sayed "Hello trafellers my nam is cheif vitalstatisix and this is my warriors Asterix and obelisx and also the druid gefafix we will all go to my hut and talk about wat we no so far" "ok" relyed Kells and so they walk to the cheif hut for the meeting. the chief hut was very big and it was maked of masive stones with sticks ontop and on teh walls was alot shield and sword and skull of oxs and wild bores aswell insid was a coupel torch flickerring on teh walls and so they wented in. "So what kan you tell us about the palgue" sayed Darkalua "we think it came form the north on Gaul at first" menton Getafix "all of the plants was being posioned we sent a few warior to ingetsitgate but they nevar return" "that is bad" "yes it is now we dont now what to do" "If we cold bring back a sampel of the palgue cold you do some studi on it maybve" "hmmm yes i think I could" "ok we weill go and do that" showted Kelly "ok but im sending my two bestest warrior with you they are very powar and some bad stuff cold be out their" "ok we will go with you" mention Asterix "As long as I can bring some wyild boars" yellows obelix and so they setted off.


End file.
